


A Life of My Own (#166 Defense)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [90]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to explain and probably just makes things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life of My Own (#166 Defense)

"Where you ever going to tell me?" Alan asked.

"Actually yes."

"When?" Alan replied not believing it.

Charlie chuckled. "Actually around today. I promised Ian, after our anniversary, I'd talk with you. And look at that, we're talking."

"God, Charlie, just, why?"

"I don't have a good defense Dad. If I was less drugged up I might be able to make something up. I was happy, okay?" Alan winced, he felt like a brick slammed into his chest. "Everyone else always had all these plans for my life and every decision I made I was supposed to double check with a half dozen people like I was still a child. Ian was desired but not planned and when it was just me and him; I felt like my life was mine and no one else's. I didn't have to be a son or a brother or a teacher or…. I'm so sorry, dad."

"And what was wrong with being all those things?" Alan asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Nothing." Charlie sighed. "I just wanted, for a few minutes, to be able to love the man I love and not have to defend it to you, or anyone else."


End file.
